Guardian Angel
by Edesina
Summary: One person broke Fate's heart, one amended it. NanoFate and Signum/Fate


**Author:** Edesina  
Beta: -  
**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** NanoFate, Yuuno/Nanoha, Fate/Signum  
**Characters**: Fate, Nanoha, Signum  
**Genre:** Angst, H/C, Romance

**Summary: **_How could love be wrong, that was mystery for a little girl.  
_**Disclaimer:** Nanoha isn't mine. The evil Santa didn't give me it

**A/N:** This is written for a Shuffle challenge i.e. I put my Mp on shuffle and wrote a small drabble during every song. After the time has run out, only typos can be corrected. That why they are what they are…

* * *

Guardian Angel

* * *

**Cheryl Cole – Parachute**

It had been a shock when Fate had discovered that Nanoha didn't love her the same way. How could love be wrong, that was mystery for a little girl. For her luck, she had never confessed her feelings to the other girl.

They had been walking to the city center after school when they had seen two girls kissing. Fate had shrugged and passed without wondering about them. She had thought that it was great that girl were together. Alisa and Suzuka had looked a bit curious at first but the conversation was more interesting.

Fate had secretly looked Nanoha. The brunette's disgusted frown startled her.

"What's wrong, Nanoha?" she had asked.

"That's wrong," the brunette nodded towards the couple, her voice was full of half-hidden loath.

Those two words shattered Fate's heart.

* * *

**Metallica - Sad but true**

* * *

After the arrival of Wolkenritters, Fate had become more and more protective over Nanoha without realizing it. She still felt the same fondness towards the brunette but she hid her feelings quite well. Yuuno, of course, had noticed that something existed and kept an eye on her like a jealous shadow.

Fate, who remembered the look on Nanoha's face when she had said that love between girls is wrong, feared rejection. The thought of Nanoha leaving her was unbearable. She was way too important to her so Fate yielded and gave a chance to Yuuno.

It was her turn to watch from the shadows. Those two were in love so she tried to be happy. Yet all she could fee was growing hatred towards Yuuno.

* * *

**Sean paul – We be burning**

* * *

Practice battles with Signum forced her to push her limits time after time. Continuous training was exhausting but she noticed that her broken heart was healing. Slowly, but still it was healing. No more sleepless, cry-filled nights and she didn't think of Nanoha all the time. She didn't check her out when no one was looking and her heart wasn't bleeding when Nanoha pressed soft kisses on Yuuno's lips. She had accepted that Nanoha would never return her feelings.

Instead a certain pink-haired knight spun round and round in her mind. And Fate saw a hint of amusement in those blue eyes when they met daily. Sometimes she even saw a small, almost unnoticeable smile tugging the woman's lips. And every time Fate saw that smile she felt a horde of butterflies going wild in her stomach.

Oh, she knew she had fallen hard but she had no power to stop it.

* * *

**Keisha - Take it off**

* * *

As they grew up, Fate gave more and more space to Nanoha. She had secrets to keep and Nanoha's questions were sometimes really dangerous let alone Fate had hard time sneaking around. She spent a lot of her free time in illegal bars and strip clubs in the back-alleys. She liked to watch when young women (and men) put up a show and eventually took their clothes off, not that they had a lot clothing to begin with.

Fate wouldn't even admit it but those naked bodies turned her on and she usually left with someone who wanted a bit company. Sometimes they didn't go further than barely outside of the door.

"I never thought that _you_ like that kind of play, Testarossa," an amused voice said and Fate turned around horror making her stomach twist. Someone had recognized her! Fate wasn't too keep on explaining to her mom and Nanoha what was she doing in the notorious area where the homosexuals and other "freaks" spent their time.

"Si-Signum? What are you doing here?" Fate's voice pitched a couple of octaves when she realized who was behind her.

"Checking out the place," the pink-haired knight replied calmly. Then she grinned. "Do you mind my company?"

* * *

**Velvet - Chemistry**

* * *

Fate woke up. She had a killed headache and no memories of the last night. The ceiling looked familiar, she was home but she had no idea _how_ she had managed to return…

Something caused a noise downstairs and girl's eyes widened. The tried to jump a meter away but her body didn't want to move and she just fell off the bed. Cursing she got up, hunted her pajama and finally got in the kitchen.

The woman, who was brewing coffee… Fate just stared her. Pink, long hair, blue eyes, a goddamn sexy body.

"Signum?" Fate whispered not believing her eyes. She had woken up naked so… Never had she ever blushed as furiously as now. Signum smiled at her and walked closer. Fate couldn't react even when she felt lips against hers.

"Morning, sweetie."

* * *

Comments anyone?


End file.
